the secret life of inui sadaharu
by strawberrypockygrapefanta
Summary: Inui Sadaharu is not the geek-boy we all think he is. He is cool. He is hot. He owns a club. Well, his family does anyway. INUIxOC
1. Chapter 1

Inui Sadaharu is not the geek-boy we all think he is. He is cool. He is hot. He owns a club. Well, his family does anyway. And he has a girlfriend.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** i do not own prince of tennis. WAH!

* * *

**--start--**

They didn't recognize the person walking towards them.

He was dressed in leather pants, a tight fitting shirt and a black jacket was slung over his shoulder, hooked in place by his thumb.

It was the height that gave him away. And the hair, which although gelled down still tended to spike crazily.

But what really floored them were the flat gray eyes. They were almost metallic and definitely not Inui's eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo and Echizen were waiting in front of the building, they didn't know why the others had told them to come here  
since it didn't look like one of the safest places in Japan.

The front of the Babel Tower looked like old brick but the entrance was equipped with high end security scanners  
and the guards manning the door would definitely make you think twice before trying to sneak into the club without ID.

The tall Inui-like person approached them and made a small motion as if pushing up glasses on the bridge of his nose.

That confirmed to Momo that this was indeed Inui-senpai.

"The others are already inside. You should come in now."

"But can we come in…? I don't think Echizen has ID… "

"It's alright. You won't need ID here. And all the girls are dressed tonight."

"Girls?! There are girls in there?!"

Inui just looked at Momo's typical excited squeal. He sounded almost like a girl himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then don't you think we should go in already, Momo-senpai?"

Echizen's slow drawl prompted Inui to go to the head of the line that had formed by the door and they were ushered in by the bouncer who clapped Inui's back on his way in.

Inside, the club was already almost full but they easily spotted the table full of the rest of the middle school regulars.

Even Taka-san who had quit the team when he got into high school was there.

They were all, except for Tezuka and Kaidoh, grinning at the latecomers when they got to the table.

Eiji was already trying to glomp Echizen as they all scooted to make room for the two.

"Ochibi! What do you think? Nya!"

Eiji was almost yelling into Echizen's ear when Oishi pulled him away to save the younger boy's eardrums.

"This is Inui's family's bar and they've got everything! They have beer and other drinks and later the show's going to start and there'll be dancing and more beer! Nya!"

Eiji's enthusiasm was not affected one whit as he then told the entire table about the Babel Tower.

"Inui took us here too when we graduated and last year we took Kaidoh here for his graduation." Eiji continued.

"It was too bad Momo's family had their trip early so he couldn't come to the graduation party but at least we're all here now."

Fuji beamed at the entire table and Echizen thought he looked like he had already started drinking.

That, or Inui had given him some new juice to try and it had put him in a really good mood.

"Oi Mamushi! How come you never told me they took you here?" Momo whined.

"Fshuuu! Don't call me mamushi! I have a name you idiot! And the reason nobody told you about this place is because kids can't come in here."

Apparently Kaidoh had also started drinking and was more verbose than usual.

Even Oishi looked relaxed and didn't even fuss at his quarreling kouhais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to your eyes Inui-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"Contact lenses. Club rules state that all employees must use colored contacts to establish novelty. Since the club belongs to the family, I might as well abide by the rules."

"Excuse me for a moment. I see somebody who wants to talk to me."

When Tezuka stood up, Momo and Echizen gaped at the Captain.

He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt and looked absolutely at home in the club with his beer bottle in hand as he wound his way through the crowd.

Echizen narrowed his eyes when he saw who Tezuka had approached.

What the hell was a monk with glasses and a face mask doing in a club?

Obviously his oyaji had stalked him again.

The idiot looked absolutely delighted at the idea that his son was out slumming on the town.

The least he could have done was to at least dress inconspicuously.

Wait a minute… Why was Tezuka talking to his dad? Inui answered his unspoken question.

"Nanjiro-san comes here for the show. Tezuka met him when we came here on our graduation. We don't mind the clothes. 98% of the clientele think it's just some weird costume."

Inui sounded almost apologetic as he explained to Echizen.

"So, this is your family's bar, senpai?" Echizen asked.

"Yes, opened by my father and uncle soon after they graduated from college. They both tend the bar. The bouncers are my cousins and I also help with the bar. My aunt is in charge of the dancers. We all consider them family."

"The show is about to start." Tezuka announced when he got back to their table.

Right on cue, the older boys stood up and walked towards the bar where most of the crowd had already started to gather when the music changed.

That was when Echizen saw the two girls who had climbed up on the bar.

One had platinum hair and blood red eyes.

Obviously part of the eye color theme, she was dressed in a sheer long-sleeved top, black cut-off shorts and red stilettos.

Her ears had a row of piercings and she wore a don't-mess-with-me expression.

The other girl had pin straight black hair, and wore cat ears.

She wore denim cut-offs and a white tank top and stilettos.

When she walked on the bar and surveyed the crowd they saw her eyes.

One was green, the other was blue. Neko-girl. Kaidoh was sure to love this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Echizen's amazement, Tezuka looked decidedly amused as he exchanged a meaningful look with Fuji.

The two had moved in front of the crowd with Inui right behind them. Inui looked inscrutable.

The two girls were now starting to dance.

Neko-girl at one end of the bar and the dominatrix at the other where Tezuka and Fuji were.

Hips moving to the rhythm, grinding in time to the beat, Echizen had to admit that she was good.

Neko-girl had moved closer to her and they were now rubbing face to face with each other.

Neko-girl was gripping the blond's rear when the blond turned her around giving her a little slap on the butt and pushed her in Kaidoh's direction.

They had probably been given directions earlier. Neko-girl was now doing some fan service for Kaidoh:

Slowly undulating just like a stretching cat right in front of him.

The blond sank down on her heels in front of Tezuka with her knees spread wide.

She had lifted her shirt exposing a flat belly when she then grabbed the boy's head

and rubbed up against his cheek all the while giving a mocking smile at Inui.

Inui looked decidedly pissed off while Fuji was smiling eerily, obviously enjoying Inui's rotten mood.

Tezuka was definitely amused and played along with the blond.

Inui gritted his teeth.

Ultimately, Echizen was distracted from his senpais' weird behavior by the girl who was dancing next to him.

Her really long hair had whipped across his face and he was surprised by the silky feel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inui was pissed. And it didn't help that Tezuka and Fuji knew that the reason for his mood was right in front of them.

And he got even more pissed with the look she was directing his way.

Aya was laughing at him because for some reason it always irritated him when she danced at the bar.

He always tried to get out of bartending on the nights she did because he was more apt to break a glass on a customer's head

instead of serving drinks when Aya's bare legs were prancing at eye level.

She had been very amused from the first time she had climbed on the bar and bottles would slip from his fingers when she had started dancing six weeks ago.

Fuji was still smiling but Tezuka had reverted to his usual expressionless façade but he was 100% sure that both were satisfied with their little joke.

Inui turned around and walked into the back rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya, would you wait for me after closing? I'm taking you home."

"Sadaharu…"

His words surprised her and the expression in Inui's eyes made her wary but she wasn't surprised by the pleasure she felt blooming in her chest.

His cousin Seiji had flagged a cab for them and was helping him shove the group of half drunk boys into the small space.

A plastered Kaidoh rushed in last, he had been talking to Yuki, the neko-girl.

His Uncle Hohi was locking up the bar when he turned to Aya who had been laughing with Tezuka and Fuji as they waved goodbye.

His uncle hurried them on since it was already late and he had refused an offer of a ride.

"You live near here?"

"Yes, just a couple of blocks."

"You walk this after shift." Inui wasn't asking a question.

"Hmm…"

"The chances…"

"Yes, yes, I know data-man. You've already told me the likelihood of getting mugged, raped, kidnapped, whatever, when I walk home at this hour, but I usually go home with one of the girls."

Aya cut him off and surprised him by slipping her hand around his arm.

"I'm glad you're taking me home Sadaharu."

"Huh?"

Aya laughed.

"That sure was witty." She grinned up at him.

"So, was there anything you wanted to nag me about?"

"Eh?"

"What? You're not going to snipe at me for flirting with your friends?"

Inui sighed.

"It's your job Aya, it doesn't bother me… much."

"Well, it really shouldn't. It's my life."

Aya didn't mean to sound sharp but she was just a little bit irritated at Inui's answer.

She dropped her hand from his arm but didn't expect him to drape the arm around her shoulder.

"You should get a thicker jacket."

She didn't think so. She was already warm.

* * *

this one came out of nowhere in the middle of the night while i was cramming for an exam.

i needed a break and inui gave me one.

it's OOC, i know but hey... artistic license.

* * *

**QUESTION:** should i add another chapter or let this one stand?

comment please.=)

* * *

p.s.

will add a new chapter to _of_ _vipers and physics _after the next exam.=)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **nope, not even a sinle tennis ball; i don't own prince of tennis.

* * *

**--start2--**

Inui had tended the bar that night. She had been surprised to see him and had missed some steps dancing.

Especially when he had mouthed that she was to wait for him later.

------------------------------------------------

Inui was in a good mood.

His data was going along well, the chances that his plans would work out were high.

Aya had missed some steps while she was dancing: 89% confused to see him here tonight.

That was good, it increased by 34% the chance that she would be caught off guard when he asked her out later.

Caught off guard=93% possibility she would agree to his plans.

That made this a very good day. Inui smirked.

He had upped the weights that he used for training and now that Echizen was going to be a high school freshman, the tennis team would be even better.

It also didn't bother him much that Aya was weaving around him as he served drinks.

The crowd wasn't too heavy and the dancers would have a short night.

He frowned, Aya wouldn't always have short nights and the neighborhood around the Babel Tower wasn't exactly friendly.

------------------------------------------------

Aya stole a glance at Inui, he was wearing the metallic contacts again and the white t-shirt he wore was snug across his broad chest.

Without the glasses you really wouldn't see the tennis-data-geek.

Right now he looked slightly menacing with the flat eyes and frown that creased his brow.

The easy movements he made while drawing the drinks drew attention to the muscles in his arms that flexed with each move.

She shivered when he looked up at her and smiled. He had caught her staring.

Shit. She missed another step.

Irritated, Aya turned her back on him but she heard the low chuckle he made. Who would have thought that the geek was this hot?

-------------------------------------------------

He walked her up the stairs of her apartment. Inui really had never been inside since the only time he had been there was when he took her home.

While waiting for Aya to open her door, Inui leaned against the door and watched her dig around her purse looking for her keys.

"Do you know that 87% of muggings usually happen right at the victim's doorstep while they are looking for their keys?"

"No, I didn't know that and I _didn't_ need to know that."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Sadaharu, just a little cranky." She smiled.

"Hmm. Can I come in for a while? Unless you're tired already."

Aya blinked at Inui. What was he thinking? Why did he want to come in?

"Why?"

"Data..?"

"That has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard Sadaharu! If you want to come in so you can seduce me, then it's not gonna work. You should go home before your mom starts looking for you." She laughed.

"No, what I mean is can I come in? If not tonight, then some other time. That is, would you let me see you?"

"Oh." She finally got what his convoluted words meant.

"You want to see me, like, go out with me?"

"Hn."

"Well..?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------

Alright, that didn't turn out that good.

Inui hadn't calculated the possibility that he would be too nervous to actually say things right.

That had brought down the chances of success to 37%.

A drop of sweat slowly moved down Inui's back.

* * *

okay, okay... i admit it! i couldn't think of what would happen next.

i thought they were already going out but i guess not...yet!

let me get back to my stories after my exam tomorrow.

mumbles: *must study* must study*must study*...

* * *

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr:** look! i updated! haha! thanks for reading and the comment. it does a heart good to know you guys are reading my stories.=)


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **konomi takeshi owns prince of tennis. not me. i only wish i did.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I-inui... about last night..."

"Hey, what's with the Inui? Sadaharu was fine. Wait for me later okay?"

"'Kay."

Aya had just come into work and seeing Inui at the bar felt embarrassed for wanting to turn around and walking right back from where she had come from. _Coward. Why did you turn him down then if you were gonna act like this?_

But Sadaharu didn't seem mad. _He wouldn't ask her to wait for him if he was would he?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was heavy that night and the Inuis' were out in full force. A lot of college kids were at the bar, probably making up for the little time that was left of summer break. Aya was getting tired of drunks grabbing at her and was controlling herself from digging her stilettos into some asshole's eye. The doors were already closed and the bouncers were keeping an eagle eye on the mass of bodies on the dance floor. The bartenders were busy with drinks and the aluminium bats were kept at the ready.

Sadaharu was looking out for Aya, her irritation was putting an edge to her dancing that was a hit with the crowd.

"Aya finish this set and you're on break." Hohi called out to Aya. He had noticed the grim set of Inui's face and he was getting worried for Aya. The girl looked relieved when she nodded at him.

"Sadaharu, you taking Aya home?"

"Yes."

"Good. You watch out for any of these kids later, alright. There might be some hanging around after closing."

"I'll take care of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The street outside the Babel Tower was deserted by closing time and Hohi let Inui leave ahead with Aya.

"There doesn't seem to be any stragglers so you two go ahead. I'll finish this up and drive by your apartment kid, to pick up Sadaharu."

"Thanks Hohi-san. That crowd was unbelievable, I'm beat."

"You're a pro kid, I'll tell the boss to give you a bonus for tonight."

"Yeah? Thanks Hohi-san, that'll go a long way once term starts."

"You got it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Sadaharu, about last night..."

"Hmm?"

"You're not mad are you?"

"No. You're entitled to say no but that doesn't mean I can't go try to change your mind can I?"

"Oh."

"Besides I've already figured it out. Data doesn't lie." Inui looked down at Aya and grinned at her.

"Dork!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I am. No use denying it. After all, _only_ dorks can get away with this..." He wiggled his eyebrows before he slung an arm around her shoulder.

Inui's laughter died down when he saw the figures standing under the harsh radiance of a street light. They were customers from the bar, he had served them their drinks himself. The three were watching them as they walked.

"Hey kid! Its way past your bedtime, why don't you go home and we'll take care of the girl for you." He had a half-assed grin. The kind only the drunk and mean could pull off. Inui ignored them and walked ahead. Aya was gripping his jacket so hard her fingers had gone numb. They were almost at her building.

"Forget your manners? Maybe we should give you a refresher." The three were laughing uproariously as they circled behind them. Inui stopped and turned, pulling Aya behind him.

"Get inside and call Hohi."

"But..."

"Go."

Aya ran to the door and took out her phone. She glimpsed one of the men push Inui who fell down by the trash cans on the corner. Hohi had answered his phone.

"Hohi-san, were in trouble."

"Hold on, I'm almost there."

When she looked out again one of the drunks was lying on the ground, Inui was pounding on one of the men but the third had a broken bottle raised in his hand, aiming for Sadaharu's head.

A couple of headlights were glowing in the darkness and Aya stifled a scream when Hohi screeched to a stop, almost hitting the man with the bottle. Seiji was out of the car before it had completely stopped and caught the bottle-guy with a hard cut on the chin and fell him like a rag doll.

"Everybody, in the car." Inui pulled in Aya and as Hohi drove away, she looked back at the small pile of unconscious men lying by the trash cans.

"You kids okay?" Seiji asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, were fi—" Inui hissed when he tried to lean back.

"What's wrong?" Aya pushed so that he was leaning forward and looked at his back. Shards of broken glass were embedded in his jacket. He had gotten it when he fell down. "Sadaharu's cut."

"Is it bad?" Seiji tried to look over the front seat.

"No, it's just some glass. Kaa-san can take care of it when we get home." Inui looked at Aya. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but you're cut."

Seiji rolled his eyes at his dad who only smiled. These kids were _too _cute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inui's mom was pulling out pieces of glass from his back at the kitchen table. Living in a household of men and having a husband who owned a bar kept her as busy at home as she was in the hospital.

"Ne, this is new Sadaharu. With you it's usually tennis injuries."

Aya was uncomfortable sitting in the kitchen with Sadaharu's parents. Not only did his dad own the bar she worked in but his mom was head of the paediatrics department in one of the big hospitals in the city.

"Aya-chan, I hope my son hasn't been giving you trouble."

"Oh no, Inui-san! If he hadn't been there, I don't know how things would have turned out. I'm sorry, Inui-san, this was all my fault."

"Oh pshaw! It's just scratches. Sadaharu's had worse playing tennis. Hmm, Saku, do you still feed your employees at the Tower?" She asked her husband who gave Aya a questioning look.

"We had dinner earlier, Inui-san. Hohi-san took care of it."

"Good. There, Sadaharu, you're done. I'll have a look at it again tomorrow." Inui straightened and Aya averted her eyes from his bare chest. Playing tennis sure had its advantages.

"You're staying at the Saito apartments near the bar right Aya-chan?"

"Yes."

"I know that place...hmm. Term's starting soon, are you going to school?"

"Yes, I got a transfer from my old school to Seigaku. They have a very good dance program, I hear."

"Inui's school. Good. But that means you'll have to cut back on hours at the club and Seigaku is a long way from Saito."

Inui was at attention. He looked at his dad, he was staring at the ceiling trying to keep from laughing. Aya looked very uncomfortable but was his mom doing what he thought?

"How about if you stay here instead Aya-chan? You can live with us." Inui's mom was smiling at a stunned Aya.

_Eh?_ He was right! His mom was at it again. Her greatest frustration was not being able to have girls and if she could she would probably adopt the girls at the bar.

Aya was shell-shocked. Sadaharu's mom had invited her to live with them and nobody had stopped her. Wait a minute... Live with them? _Live with Sadaharu under the same roof?!?_ Aya glanced at Inui, he looked as shocked as she felt.

"You can move in tomorrow. It's your day off right? Inui and his brothers can get your stuff and you can come home together after work. That way you don't have to worry about thugs in your neighbourhood and a girl would probably put a calming influence on my boys..."

_Calming my ass! _His brothers would probably be hitting on Aya from day one. But if Aya lived with them he would have at least twelve of the 24 hours in a day to spend with her. The only problem would be how to keep his brothers from climbing all over her but once school started they would be away for college. _Maybe this could work. It all depended on Aya and his dad. Would he let his mom get away with this?_

"I think it's a good idea, Aya-chan. I'll have to cut back on your hours at the club once school starts and you might have a hard time if you have to worry about rent."

_Thank you Kami-sama! Your son is forever in your debt, oyaji! _Now, if only Aya would...

_Saku-san was right._ Once school started she really would have to cut back on work hours and if she stayed here rent would be something less for her to worry about. Commuting to school from the apartment would also eat a hole in her pocket. But was it really okay?

"You don't have to worry about staying here Aya-chan. You won't be the first. Some of the girls at the club have lived here at one time or another. Izumi likes to have them around because she's always surrounded by men."

"O-okay, but only until I can work out something else. I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way, I assure you! Oh you have no idea how happy you've made me Aya-chan!" Inui's mom hugged her. _She actually hugged me._

Inui shrugged at Aya, they were already all used to his mom's cheerfulness.

* * *

hello! i took a break from _Of Vipers and Physics_ because Inui was nagging me to get his story written.

hope you people like my version of Inui. i now have a mental picture of him that is soooooooo different from the show. R&R pls!=)


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: **i do not own prince of tennis. but i sure wish i did.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The week before school had been hell. But only for him. His mom was thrilled at having a surrogate daughter, his brothers treated her like a princess especially when they found out that she could cook. Their mom could stitch up an open head wound on a bawling child but put her in the kitchen and she was liable to set the house on fire.

Mornings in the Inui household usually meant every man for himself. Their mom left early for rounds at the hospital and their dad was out taking care of orders for the bar.

Inui was still half asleep as he blindly groped his way down the stairs. His brother Hiroki was doing the same.

"Why is it so bright?" Hiroki asked nobody in particular, he had been out with his friends the night before and was now nursing a hangover. "Do you smell bacon?" He asked Sadaharu.

"Twelve strips frying in oil." Inui's mouth watered. He always woke up with an appetite.

When they walked into the kitchen, Nowaki and Shimizu were already seated at the table in front of pancakes and bacon with glazed looks in their eyes.

"Aya-chan, Sadaharu and Hiroki are here." Shimizu said through a mouthful of pancake.

"G-grab a plate guys, food's coming right up." Aya swallowed when she got a good look at Sadaharu. Dressed in nothing but white shorts and his glasses with his hair messed up, he opened the fridge and gave her a good view of what the white shorts covered up.

"Morning Aya, didn't know you could cook." He was rummaging through the contents of the fridge, looking for the milk and his latest batch of energy drink when Aya squealed. He bumped his head trying to get out.

The two sitting at the table were too busy stuffing their faces and were ignoring the commotion. Hiroki was hugging Aya who was trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If you add another twelve strips to that bacon I'll run away with you to Mexico." Hiroki was grinning down at a red-faced Aya. _She was cooking breakfast!_

"Get your hands off her Hiro-nii san." Sadaharu nudged away Hiro's hands and occupied him with a glass of his energy drink. Aya felt a warm flush come over her. _That had sounded so proprietary._

Inui leaned against the counter across from Aya and smirked when Hiroki turned a nasty shade of green at his first gulp from the glass Inui had given him.

"That one's good for hangovers Hiro-nii san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Living in a house full of men was... _different._

Aya had grown up with her aunts and this world was so far from what she knew. Dancing at the Babel Tower paid well and it went a long way to covering her tuition at a private school.

Izumi-san was easygoing and very laidback. She was totally lost in the kitchen and had to hire a team to clean up the house once a week but she kept a firm hand on her boys. The men in her family absolutely adored her and Aya couldn't help but feel the same.

Sadaharu's brothers were all very much like Seiji. They were such _boys_. Inui was the only one into computers and tennis. And when she said tennis and computers, she meant it literally. He was either holed up in his room or out on the street courts with one of the regulars.

At home, when he wasn't in front of the computer, Inui was in the kitchen mixing up some kind of drink and sometimes Fuji came to help him. The two would then be muttering together about one thing or another.

Ever since that time with Hiro-san, Aya had been wary of Sadaharu's energy drinks and the older boys now mostly kept their hands to themselves because they always ended up drinking one of their brother's mixes when they so much as brushed against her by accident.

Life had mostly settled down although there were times when Aya would get a dry throat just looking at Sadaharu.

Especially in the mornings when he came down half-dressed and took such a godawful long time to completely wake up and finish his breakfast.

It was driving her crazy.

She was now having dreams of Sadaharu dressed in white shorts chasing her with a glass of energy drink.

* * *

who woul have thought Inui had it in him to get a girl's throat dry? [i did! i did!]

R&R pls!=)


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: **the only thing i own here are the OC guys.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was the first day of term and Aya was walking to school with Sadaharu. Breakfast had been quiet that morning since Inui's brothers had left for the university the day before. Aya had been relieved when Sadaharu came down fully dressed. Sort of. He was already wearing his uniform but his shirt was still open, showing a thin white undershirt. They hadn't spoken much because as usual Sadaharu was still half asleep at the table.

"Aya, has dad given you your new schedule?"

"Uh-huh. I work on Fridays and Saturdays and I'm first pick if they're short on girls. The weekend crowd will be heavy so I'll get better pay compared to a weekday."

"I won't be spending that much time at the bar anymore, especially on Saturdays because that's when we usually have tournaments."

"We won't be seeing much of each other then."

"We'll still be spending at least half the day in school and at home."

"But it won't be the same. I won't have my geek looking out for me at the bar." Inui made a face.

"I'm really geeky, huh?" Aya flushed. _If he only knew the thoughts that ran through her head in the mornings..._

"But it's still fun working with you!" Inui sighed._ She really thinks I'm a geek._

Aya was wondering why Inui was wearing that face when she heard the unmistakable sound of Eiji's voice.

"Hoi! Hoi! Is that Aya-chan? Fujiko said she was also going to Seigaku nya?"

"Yeah, Eiji-kun. I am."

"Wow! That's great, you get to spend more time together nya! How's it feel that your girlfriend's your classmate Inui?"

"Were not..." Inui was flustered at Eiji's question.

"Inui's not my boyfriend Eiji, he's too busy with data to think about girls." Aya laughed at Inui's expression and gave him an exaggerated wink.

"Oh okay, but you look so nice together!"

They were gradually joined by the other regulars. Echizen was the last to arrive and looked grumpy to be out of bed so early.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, the class adviser decided to skip the part where Aya had to introduce herself but shoehorned Tezuka, who was class president, as her guide around the school.

On hearing this Fuji looked at Inui and flashed him a smile. The tensai could imagine what the other boy was thinking.

In the middle of class the girl in front of Inui passed him a note from Aya.

_Would you show me around later? Tezuka's kinda scary._

She had signed it with a great big smiley. Inui was feeling rather smug when he glimpsed Fuji's shoulders shaking.

50%, laughing at Tezuka for getting another girl scared of him; 50% laughing at him, he knew how much Inui would hate it if Aya became one of the buchou's fan girls. Who knew how the tensai's mind worked.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was lunch time and Aya had ditched Tezuka for Inui. He was currently showing her the club rooms.

"Are you going for the Dance Club Aya?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to have a really good grounding in ballet and jazz and I have a recommendation from my old school so I can pretty much get in without a fuss but I can't help being a little worried."

"Why?"

"Ballerinas are absolute divas and we tend to look at somebody new as a threat to the social order."

"Even you think that way?"

"Sure, every dancer means competition for a part. I'll get a lot of crap for getting in easily but that's the way it is." Aya shrugged.

"God, you're tough."

"Thanks, I have to be." Aya hooked her hand around Inui's arm. "Where do we go next?"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I heard she ditched Tezuka-sama during lunch and he was so kind as to show her around!"_

_"Did you see how she was wrapped around Inui-sama at lunch?"_

_"That colour has to be from a bottle, nobody has hair that blonde."_

That was it.

You could diss her all you want but you _didn't, you didn't,_ ever say that Aya's hair came from a bottle_._ You didn't even _dare_ think it.

She looked over her shoulder at the girls with the carrying whispers. There were about five of them and the people around them were trying to look as if they hadn't heard a word when Aya glared at them.

_Fan girls._

_The tennis club sure is popular._

They even had fans in the dance club where the girls were usually too preoccupied with toe shoes and their cliques.

"Hey! Did you flunk biology? The blonde hair goes with the blue eyes. You usually get both if you're of Slavic descent, and if you're really lucky you get the skin too. Well, guess what? I lucked out on the gene pool and got all three! And if you've got a problem with the way I wrap myself around Sadaharu, well let me tell you: He. Doesn't. Mind."

She wasn't even going to comment about the Tezuka crack, she was sure_ he _wouldn't give a hoot what these crazies thought.

"I don't know about Inui-san, but I'm sure Kaidoh-kun will have something to say about the way you keep pushing yourself at his boyfriend." The girl sniffed.

_Great. Not only were they fan girls, they were _delusional_ yaoi fan girls._

_--------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Sadaharu, do you know about the tennis club fan girls?" Aya asked as the two walked home. The whispering had stopped in practice. The fan girls had been shocked that she had actually snapped at them.

"Of course, do you want the statistics?"

"Um, no thanks, but do you know about your and Kaidoh's uh... fan base?"

Inui cleared his throat. _How did she hear about that?_

"If you mean the erm..." _Yes, he was going to say it_ "yaoi fans, then yes."

"Do the others have them too?"

"Some. Why do you ask?"

"I met some of them during club practice." Inui turned red. "They were having some issues about the way I wrap myself around you..."

Any more colour and he was going to be a redhead. "and Kaidoh's reaction to it." Inui choked.

"Not that I believe them of course, but if they were to say that about you and Fuji..." Aya stopped and grinned at him.

"Get a grip Sadaharu! Anybody with eyes in their head can see that you're not into that." She resumed walking and hooked her hand around his arm.

"But tell me, do I really wrap myself around you?"

_Was he supposed to answer that?_ Inui cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the arm she had commandeered.

"I guess I do huh?" Aya laughed up at him.

* * *

please take note that i am **not**, i repeat, **NOT** dissing yaoi because i **AM **a yaoi fan. *yaoi nice*

(right now i'm waiting for ep.10 of junjou romantica season 2 to be uploaded)

_although a fuji-inui pairing seems just a little weird now... woot!_

i'm just sort of commenting on the lack of InuixOc fics out there.

* * *

to **SmartOotori** and **rebeccasanfujieijilvr**:thanks for taking the time to read and comment. glad you guys liked it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: **i don't own prince of tennis. nope, i don't.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Saturday morning, Aya and Inui were the only people in the house. His parents had left early for work.

Aya was already starting breakfast when Inui, still half asleep came down to the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge for the milk and his vegetable juice. Without saying anything, he poured Aya a glass of ordinary orange juice and sat down at the table. The next time Aya looked at him he was already asleep, his head pillowed on his arms.

Aya set down the food and dishes but Inui didn't wake up.

"Sadaharu." She rattled the dishes on the table but he was still asleep. She reached out a hand to shake him awake and stopped in midair. He was again wearing just his shorts and his torso was bare. She _couldn't_ touch all that skin.

"Hey! Wake up! You don't have to come down yet if you're still that sleepy." Inui woke up when he felt something poking his shoulder. He looked up at Aya who was waving the chopstick she had poked him with in front of his face.

"Do you want to go out for pizza later, Aya?" Deep green eyes were looking at her blearily. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's only pizza you know." Inui said drily.

"It's _free_ pizza." She corrected him through a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese. "How did you find this place?"

"By pure accident." He had stumbled on the small restaurant when he had once followed Ryoma and Sakuno to a racket stringer when they were all still in middle school. "You eat like a kid." Aya had cheese on her cheek and a look of utter bliss in her eyes.

"It's _pizza_! I don't care how I look when I'm eating pizza."

_Obviously._

"Is this part of your plan to make me go out with you?" Aya asked when she was done with her slice.

"I got you to come, didn't I? Inui smirked, although in truth he hadn't really thought about it. He had just looked at the Italian flag on her t-shirt that morning and had thought pizza. That she liked it so much wasn't in his data which meant he needed to do more research.

"I wish you wouldn't do that all the time, Sadaharu." Aya said quietly. "It's just a little mechanical, don't you think? The way you count so much on data. I mean where's the fun in that? It's okay with tennis because that's how you play but you don't have to do the same with everything else. When everything's so thought out, it just seems cold."

"I didn't know you felt that way. Is that why you wouldn't go out with me before?"

Aya nodded.

"I'm sorry Aya."

"Hey..."

"I wasn't thinking of data this morning."

"When you asked me to go for pizza?"

"Uh-huh."

Aya straightened. "Yes."

"Huh?" He looked up at her. Aya was smiling at him.

"You said you'd change my mind Sadaharu and you did, so yes, I'll go out with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inui was wiping down the bar while Aya chatted with one of the dancers. They were waiting for his dad to give out their pay.

It had been a long night and Inui knew Aya must be tired.

He was still a bit dazed from that afternoon.

His data was useless when it came to Aya, so how could he predict something that negated all his logic?

He had decided to put off trying to convince her to go out with him because he had been too unsure of which tact to take and he had figured she would be too busy with starting at a new school. Especially with the problems she was having with the dance club.

Aya joked about it but he had a fairly good idea of how rabid fan girls could be and she herself had said that anybody new was always a target for the regular members.

But now she had changed her mind without any warning and he hadn't even foreseen it.

"Sadaharu, are we going with your dad or do we go ahead?"

"They might take awhile, if we go now we have 16 minutes to catch the last bus."

"Sure, I'll just go get my stuff."

They made it to the bus stop with 4 minutes and 16 seconds to spare, Inui saw when he checked his watch. It was unusually cold and as was Aya's habit she had huddled up against him, grasping his arm.

The bus they caught had very few passengers and Aya's eyes were drooping by the time they got home.

"Ne, I'm tired." Aya smiled up at Inui's silver eyes. He was wearing contacts again that night.

"I had a great day Aya."

"Hmmm... ? Me too." _He looked so nice and he was so...big. She wanted to cuddle him. ­_Inui was so tall that even in her heels all Aya could reach was the neckline of his t-shirt when she nuzzled him. He smelled like cigarette smoke and mint. "Good night Sadaharu."

To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

She had done another thing that he hadn't expected at all. That was _twice_ in one day.

He watched as she climbed up the stairs to her room. Inui could still feel where she had pressed her lips on his neck and had sort of breathed him in.

* * *

hmm... read and review please?=)

oh and merry christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: **konomi takeshi owns prince of tennis. not me. sad, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Aya was dancing that night and Inui and his brother Shimizu were bartending.

Shimizu was at the opposite end of the bar busy with a group of college boys who seemed engrossed in some sort of bet when he caught Sadaharu's eye. He inclined his head to Aya and looked pointedly at the college boys.

Inui nodded his understanding. He eyed the four boys, they looked like jocks but he supposed they had nothing on his height. He shot a glance at the club entrance, his other brothers who were home for the weekend were watching over the crowd with Seiji.

It was packed that night and the doors had already been closed. It was only the cousins who were manning the club that night. The small group of boys were no match for them but things didn't have to get dirty.

Inui smirked and sent a bottle sliding down the bar to his brother. Shimizu grinned knowingly.

"Gentlemen, you're giving us very good business tonight. This bottle's got your name on it, it's on the house." Shimizu's yellow eyes were laughing as he poured each boy a shot.

"What's that?" Asked one of the boys suspiciously.

"House brew. You try it this time and if you like it you might come back and give us more business." Shimizu laughed. "_If_ you can take it." It was a direct challenge which the boys eagerly accepted.

Aya was worried about the looks the group at Shimizu's end was giving her.  
The Inuis didn't tolerate any trouble inside the club and the customers _knew _it but she didn't want a repeat of last time.  
They were on the loud side of drunk and Shimizu was pouring them something that looked like straight gin from a bottle that seemed vaguely familiar.

One of the boys sniffed the shot Shimizu poured, it smelled like cranberries. He downed the shot and felt it burn straight to his stomach. "Not bad."

The other boys swallowed their drinks and appreciated the heat. There was a slightly bitter aftertaste. They set their glasses down for another round.

"Are you sure this is strong stuff?" Another of the boys asked.

Shimizu just lifted a shoulder in response. At the other end of the bar Sadaharu was looking at his watch.

Shimizu hadn't yet finished refilling the third glass when the first boy grasped the edge of the bar. He was pale and sweating.

Right on time. This latest batch worked perfectly, thought Inui.

"Man, I don't feel so good."

"Me too..." replied his friend. "I think I'm gonna pu—!"

"Hey! Nowaki! Hiroki! Get these dumbasses out before they start messing the place up." Shimizu was giggling when he called his brothers to drag the four boys away from the bar before they threw up.

Sadaharu's concoction _was_ pretty strong. The crowd parted in alarm when they saw the green-faced, gagging boys being dragged by the two Inuis.

Uneasy about what happened, Aya turned to Inui. "Sadaharu? Is everything alright?"

Inui patted her ankle. "Yeah, they just had too much to drink."

Aya resumed dancing but looked at Inui doubtfully. He looked way too smug and that bottle had looked very familiar. She was sure she had seen one that looked a lot like it in the kitchen fridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya and Sadaharu left before the others. His brothers had decided to stay behind in the closed club for the after party with their cousins.

While they walked to the bus stop Aya held onto his arm with her customary grasp. He could never tell what she was thinking or what she was going to do next but this was something he was always sure of, it was something he expected.

Within 30 seconds of being near him, Aya would immediately latch on to his side as if she was staking a claim. It happened each and every time with no fail, no matter where they were or who was watching. He liked it.

Aya had dozed on the bus, resting on his shoulder and her warm breath fanned across his neck. Inui's mind drifted to the previous night. It had caught him unaware when Aya had sniffed him. What she did was kind of weird but he liked the feel of her being that close to him. He was sure she was already half-asleep when she did that. _Did she even remember?_

"Sadaharu, thanks for chasing those boys out." Aya whispered to Inui as she took his hand and twined her fingers with his. His hand was so much bigger than her own. She turned her head and buried her face against his neck.

She was doing it again. _In a public bus_. Inui was thankful that they were the only passengers at this time, he only hoped the driver wouldn't notice anything.

"Why are you blushing?" Aya asked him. She wondered up to what part of his body his blush spread and felt herself getting warm at the thought.

Inui swallowed. "Uh... I don't think you should do that here Aya."

Thinking that it was probably a good idea, Aya straightened in her seat. _What had come over her?_ She had practically crawled onto his lap. _In a public bus._

Unaware that their thoughts were moving down a very similar path the two spent the rest of the bus ride in silence.

When they got home, Inui's parents were already in bed and the house was dark except for the small light on the porch. Aya studied Inui while she waited for him to unlock the door.

"Didn't you tell me that most muggings happen when people are at their front doors looking for their key?" she asked him.

Inui's lips twitched. His metallic eyes reflected the glow of the dim porch light. "Most people are already asleep by this time. Muggers need their rest too."

"_Right._" Aya was still chuckling softly when they finally got in.

Inside the door, Aya stopped a minute for her eyes to get used to the dark. Sadaharu was standing behind her and if she moved a little, she could tuck her head in under his chin. She leaned back against him. His chest was so wide and hard. Inui slipped his arms around Aya's waist and she gave a little jerk of surprise.

"Why don't you seem comfortable when I do that when you're the one who's always touching me?" He whispered in her ear.

Aya shivered, his breath was hot against her skin. If she turned her head a little his lips would already be grazing her cheek. Aya froze. Inui squeezed, asking for a reply.

"It's not like that. It's just that people are always grabbing at me when I dance. I sort of forget to relax sometimes." She whispered.

"I see." Inui drew back her hair from her shoulder and buried his face against the curve of her neck and breathed deeply. He rubbed his cheek against her skin and pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

Aya drew in air in a sharp gasp at the feel of Sadaharu kissing her. He chuckled.

"I was hoping to make you relax, not scare you." He pressed another kiss just below her ear before he let her go. "Good night, Aya." He gave her a little push towards the stairs.

Inui decided it wasn't a good idea for him to go up those stairs with her.

* * *

whew!

i'm not exactly sure how i feel about this chapter.

how 'bout you?=)


End file.
